Dawn Of the Madness
Dawn Of the Madness is the first part of the Dawn of the Madness Trilogy. Plot The animation starts off with a street littered with cars and dead people. A single person stumbles out of an alleyway with a megaphone and calls for help. It zooms in on the alleyway and reveals a crashed jeep armed with a minigun with multiple people dead. Then the text appears:'' Disease. May Cause Death. Every Year Millions of Loved ones suffer, we have no control over who lives and dies, at least we shouldn't.'' While the text is presenting itself the man continues calling for help, then it zooms out revealing a dead man, noticeably, with his intestines and liver in view, in front of an insurance company. The man continues calling for help, not noticing the zombies are behind him in a dark alley. The zombies approach quietly as the man continues calling. One noise grabs the mans attention, but before he could react he was eaten by the zombies, just surviving long enough to catch another look at another zombie, which is seen breathing rapidly. Then the title shows. After the title, it shows a news reporter, bruised, with zombies chasing multiple people in the background, then the camera shows, an out of control car ramming into 3 zombies, as the reporter continues reporting the events, a policeman is seen behind him, shooting zombies, not noticing the one behind him, and he, too, gets mauled by the zombie horde. Then a zombie comes toward the reporter and rips his head off. The scene then cuts to a reporter saying " There's a military outpost on a private island off the cost of Pen-" and then the screen goes to static. After that Dean is attacked by a group of zombies, but he is saved by the protagonist Nick He then takes Dean to his house, they head out to his backyard where Dean grabs a baseball bat. Nick hops over his backyard fence and notices that Dean is no longer with him. He looks over the fence and a zombie jumps out at him. HE kills the zombie and right after that Dean hops over the fence with a bite mark on his neck and vomits blood. They then run into Justin who is using an M11. Nick tells him that they're going to the harbor and Justin joins in. The trio hops over Justin's back fence and Nick points out that there might be some higher grade weapons at the police station across the street. When suddenly, Dean is about to obviously complete the zombification and Nick has to unfortunately kill him. At the police station, Justin arms himself with a Desert Eagle and a silenced SMG while Nick equips himself with two bowie knives and an M16. After they exit the police station, a woman named Karly smashs through the wall of the store known as the Shi-Tie Mart where she is saved by Justin and the three survivors meet Rostello, the assistant manager of the store.They then explain their plan to get to the harbor so they can find a boat and escape to an island reported to be safe. Rostello is enthusiastic about the idea of being safe and says that he could drive them to the harbor in his Hummer (from the looks of it ) H1. No one thought bad of the idea of Rostello coming with them. When they're almost to the harbor his car runs out of gas ( no surprise there, if he's driving a Hummer H1) and they have to proceed on foot. As they round a corner, they realize there is a army of zombies right between them and the harbor. Nick, having felt he has come all this way for nothing, motivates himself by remembering that the zombies took away his wife and kid and charges forward in a rage. His attack rallies the others, who massacre the horde and rush to the dock They then board a small boat to the island, but when the island is in sight the boat engine malfunctions and Justin is flung overboard. Nick spots a zombie shark heading straight for Justin and tells him to swim for his life. Rostello grabs the SMG used by Justin to try and kill the shark. He hits the shark but it simply shrugs off the wound. When he tries to pull Justin onto the boat the shark rips him in half and they are forced to leave his body. Shaken by the loss, Nick gets the boat working again and the trio reaches the island, but they discover that things there are even more dangerous... =Next: Day of the Madness= Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes